Reign of Dragons Guide by -Grim- (3UDZET3) Part 2
2. Reign of Dragons Stat Boosts Reign of Dragons Stat Boost Points are what you use to increase your three attributes: Stamina: Used up during questing. regenerates at a rate of 1 per minute. (2/min after the first 7 days) Attack: Used up when attacking other players. Determines the maximum capacity of your Attack Deck. regenerates at a rate of 1 per minute. Defense: Used up when defending against other players. Determines the maximum capacity of your Defense Deck. regenerates at a rate of 1 per minute The advice I am about to give may be painful to hear, but it will serve you well and I will fully explain why in a moment. Early in the game your first instict tends to be to max out your Attack skill, don't do it. Do not let the game auto assign your boost points either, it will spread them evenly over Stamina, Attack, and Defense. If you plan to take the slow levelling path you would probably want to aim for 80/60/60 STA/ATK/DEF because you would be doing more battling and less questing early on... otherwise the 100/50/50 strategy is still valid. Now for the explaining WHY to do that, starting with Attack. HAVING A HIGHER ATTACK *SKILL* DOES NOT BOOST THE ATTACK POWER OF YOUR DECK IF YOUR 10 BEST CARDS ARE ALREADY IN THE DECK. (same for Defense skill etc) At any time in the game you can only have 10 cards in your Attack Deck. (or Defense Deck) Each card has a "Cost" listed under its statistics, and the total "cost" of the cards in your deck is limited by your Attack Skill. (or Defense Skill) After you have been playing the game for a while you might end up with 10+ cards that all have a cost of 8-10, requiring you to have an Attack Skill of 80-100. In the beginning most of your cards are going to have Cost requirements of 2, 3, or 4, and you may have one or two cards with a Cost of 8-10. There is a pretty good argument to not putting points into Defense at all, since you don't use Defense Skill for questing or attacking others, but if you don't put any points into defense you might find your Dragon Treasures and Dorri tend to end up in other peoples inventories, and you want to keep those. I said in the Basic Tips and Tricks section that on the "normal" quests, stamina per monster kill and experience per monster kill would generally be the same number. This means that for every stamina point you have, you can use it to get an experience point. Your Stamina Bar (and Attack Bar) refill to full every time you level up. This means that if you keep your Stamina Skill high early in the game, you will be able to get to the next level (and refill your Stamina Bar) before you run out of stamina and have to use a potion or wait for yourbar to refill at 1 point per minute. As you continue to level up into the 30's and 40's you will probably want to change that Stat ratio goal... but we will talk about how and why in one of the later tips and tricks sections. If you find this info helpful please use Referral code 3UDZET3 for a free card and money. Menu => Status => Referral code => 3UDZET3 (thank you!) -Grim- NEXT >>>>>>>>>>>